This invention relates to valves used with diving suits and more particularly, to an improved valve for controlling the release of excess quantities of air from within a diving suit.
Diving suits of the type known as "dry suits" are effective in conserving body heat especially in extremely cold water conditions. The dry suit is a relatively loose fitting, watertight suit, adapted to be worn over relatively heavy, thermally protective insulating underwear. An example of a dry suit is shown in Spangrud, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,019.
Exhaust valves for dry diving suits have as their primary purpose that of controlling the release of excess air during ascent of a diver. Typically, the diver vents excess air by depressing an exhaust valve actuator to relieve the force of an internal spring sufficiently to permit the valve to be opened by the excess pressure of the internally trapped air. As long as the diver holds the actuator depressed, the excess air escapes until the internal air pressure is reduced to that of the ambient water pressure, at which point the valve prevents water from entering the suit.
It is important that an exhaust valve quickly allow full release of excess air notwithstanding minimal pressure differential between the interior and exterior of the suit. Presently available valves do not achieve this purpose satisfactorily.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an exhaust valve for use with dry diving suits that will exhaust air quickly even under minimum pressure.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a valve of this type that can function safely under the various conditions experienced by the diver.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an exhaust valve of the above type that is simple and economical to construct.